The Amazing Barton Family
by PeterLovesStiles
Summary: What If Natasha Romanoff And Clint Barton Had Kids together and They grew up to be Katniss (Everdeen) And Peter (Spider-Man) And while going to school they find out they are Avengers Legacy. And that their parents are no other then Black Widow And Hawkeye and it's up to them to help Tony Stark and Nick Fury find their Parents.


The Amazing Barton's

Born a Avenger Legacy

In a Medieval Love Triangle

Chapter One

What Happens When You Play With Hearts

Peter Barton wakes up it's been about two months since he has really been able to sleep his parents had finally recovered well from the New York alien attack, so he is feeling more relax. Soon Katniss his little sister, who happened to take after more of their father's stealth and arrow accuracy (Clint) than Peter had. In Peter case he hasn't gotten any abilities yet or agilities like their mother (Natasha) or Father.

Katniss leant against the door frame as the morning alarm went off for them to get up and head out to Mutant Academy (Or Should I refer to it as high school since we are the only kids in the school who have abilities if you can count my sisters powers that.)

I woke up to my sister being totally aggravating as she stared at me constantly at me changing, "Do you mind?" I asked forced to out of the awkwardness. I turned and glared at her once I knew she hadn't stopped staring, soon enough of our father came through and says….

"Sebastian closed door 227, please" asked Clint.

"Closing doors 227. Is that all sir?" asked the computer system Sebastian.

[At The Breakfast Table]

So enough Peter joins his sister and father at the table seeing his mother in the kitchen, she is watching Sebastian make the scrambled eggs on a hologram skillet and she fried eggs upon a hover skillet.

After they ate their morning meal Peter and Katniss both headed off to the bus top to wait for the bus, but this time the bus wasn't going to be as empty as it usually is on senior ditch day apparently everyone showed up. And that meant Peter is in a world of hurt cause he hated when his sister would stick up for him. Peter and Katniss got on that bus and she went and sat at the back of the bus next to her friends.

Peter once again is afraid to sit anywhere but there happens to be a new student sitting in the center of the bus, he is waving saying there is an open seat with him where he is residing and has a nice welcoming smile to greet him. Once Peter has sat down gave the young blonde man proper greeting, "My name is Peter Barton and you are?"

The young blonde turns to me and replies with no awkward hesitation, "My name is Quincy Foxx, nice to meet you Peter." And the young man couldn't help himself but to blush which caused my face to flush a quick shade of pink, then out came the most annoying bully ever (Percy James Daremix).

Percy comes behind Peter and sees the sexual tension moment between the two of them and since he is openly bisexual. He can't make a sexual orientation joke without hurting his boyfriend (Tommy Starr) sitting next to Peter's sister right at this moment. So Percy returned to Tommy's side sitting next to him with his arm around his neck pulling him upon his chest slightly.

With a nice sweet sigh Peter returned to relaxing and slowly turns back to face Quincy, who he found staring oddly back out the window until they soon arrive at the school.

[At S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters]

Nicklaus Fury hands out the assignments Hawkeye and Black Widow about Budapest, soon as they have gotten familiar with the articles and bios they were off to the chopper on the main hover ship deck.

Natasha heads in the hover copter and zips off into the sky with Hawkeye preparing with him arrows. Soon enough the two are in Budapest and Natasha says to Clint…..

[Back At the High School]

Peter is being beat him badly by the TM (Telekinetic Myster) Percy, as he continues to beat down the young Peter causing him to scream while he said, "You know for such a pain in the ass you really know how to test my patience, Barton!" Peter rolls on the ground with a bloody lip and a bruised face, when he sees the new kid Quincy come walking up to his side worried and concerned. To Peter's surprise Quincy charged over to Percy and pinned him against the lockers in a fit of rage.

[Else Where]

"Urgh!"

"Harder!"

Thor woke up, clueless to his surroundings. He was hot and drenched in sweat.

"Where am I?!"

He found himself locked into Loki, who was beneath him moaning.

Thor panicked and separated himself quickly from his brother. He couldn't remember anything. How did he get here? Why was Loki under him? What happened?

Loki huffed, obviously annoyed that Thor had detached himself.

"Oh", he smiled slyly, "finally woken up then?"

Thor was confused and at loss for words. Loki sensed this, "Aw, it's okay brother, I don't expect you to remember."

Loki was playing with Thor's hair, brushing it out of his face. Thor only noticed then Loki's naked form. He was flawless, ashy and big. Thor couldn't take his eyes off him.

Loki took his chin in a cold hand, "My eyes are up here."

Thor pushed his hand away, "Nonsense!"

He stood up to escape Loki. He was on edge. He was trying not to think about his brother in _that_ way but Loki was making it difficult to resist. Thor felt the blood rush to his penis. He suddenly realised he was also naked and so picked up a blanket to cover himself up.

Loki kept pulling at the blanket, trying to get Thor to drop it, "Oh come on! I already know what you look like."

Thor felt himself go red in the face. This wasn't the Loki he knew. His brother was quiet and calm, not seductive and full-on.

Thor cleared his throat, "Tell me what happened here."

Loki flashed him a playful grin and trailed his fingers up Thor's torso up to his head. He pulled Thor down to him and whispered in his ear a _no._

Thor's anger rose, "Brother, you tell me this instant what you think you're doing!"

Loki replied, "You", and when Thor adopted a confused look, he rolled his eyes and elaborated, "I'm doing you! Well, I was. You were so rude to stop."

Thor threw a punch but Loki caught it in his hand.

"Think back", he smiled, "I'm sure you'll remember. This night would be quite hard to forget."

It was a beautiful afternoon in Asgard. The golden buildings glistened in the afternoon sun and there was to be a feast for the first day of summer.

Thor was getting ready in his chambers. He was thinking about what consequences he would face if he didn't attend. He hated these kind of things. He wasn't sure if he hated the whole idea of a banquet or if he just hated the guests. Odin always invited the same people each year who would brag to each other about their sons and daughters and Thor would just have to sit there as his father bragged about him.

He heard a knock at his door.

"Surprise!"

It was Loki. He was wearing his green robes and he had his helmet on.

"Hello, brother!" Thor went over to hug him. It had been days since they had seen each other as Thor had been fighting in Jotunheim.

They both wore warm, friendly expressions on their faces.

They chatted idly for a while until Loki suggested he get them some drinks. It was a scorching day so naturally, Thor complied. After several minutes, Loki returned with a gold tray with two tall gold tumblers upon it.

He handed one to Thor, who drained to cup quickly. The liquid was cool and refreshing against his lips. It tasted odd though, like nothing he had tasted before.

Loki smiled to himself and Thor thought this peculiar. Just as he went to inquire Loki, he noticed his words were delayed. His head was spinning. He tried to stand up but his knees went weak and he fell onto the floor. He collected himself for a moment, "What have you done?"

Loki stood. He chuckled to himself as he circled Thor. Thor felt inferior to Loki, who was much higher up than him and in much better condition.

"You've been gone for so long brother", he started, "I've missed you."

He stood right in front of Thor now and looked him straight in the eyes.

Thor was confused, "What have you done?" he repeated.

"Spiked your drink, didn't I?" He had a mischievous smile on his face, "I need to touch you."

Thor tried to back away from him but found he couldn't move. He tried focusing on Loki but he only saw a blur of green, black and gold.

Loki walked towards Thor and held him by a clump of his hair, "You've been gone for days. It's been hard on me, brother. The least you could do is let me have what I want."

His hand ran down Thor's face and Loki bit his lip. Thor couldn't get any words out. This strange drug was powerful.

Without warning, Loki started to violently kick Thor in his torso area. Hard and fast and Thor couldn't do anything but take it.

"I need you weak", Loki started, "Don't want you to escape, do we?"

He bent down on his hands and knees and crawled to his brother. He attacked his belt buckle, trying to wrestle it off. Thor tried to push his hands away but Loki pushed his aside. He continued in his action and pulled off Thor's trousers.

Loki gasped, "You're beautiful."

Thor could feel his eyes drooping.

"Let me taste you, Thor"

Loki went down on Thor, licking the tip of his penis. Thor's hips pressed up to Loki's mouth. Thor couldn't control the moans escaping his lips. Loki stuffed the whole cock in his mouth and choked a little.

"You're huge!" he exclaimed as he examined him.

Thor tried to push Loki's head away but failed.

"You pretend you don't like it", Loki snarled, "but look how hard you've gotten."

And he was right. Thor was trying not to enjoy it, but the sensation was unbelievable.

Loki continued with no respect for Thor. He worked his way up from the base of the penis: licking every inch with the tip of his tongue. Every now and then, he'd stop and massage Thor's bulge with his hand. By now Thor was close but Loki pulled away just before he ejaculated.

"Not yet" he said as he stroked Thor's hair, "I've got plenty more planned yet."

Thor tried to catch his breath.

"Roll over", Loki demanded.

Thor stayed where he was.

Loki grabbed him by the chin and pulled him up so they were face to face.

"Are you fucking listening?" He spat, "Roll over!."

He threw him back onto the floor and Thor managed to turn himself over.

"Ah, there's a good boy", Loki said, taking off his helmet.

Thor was focusing on the rug he was lying on. Even that seemed to be moving all over the place. This drug was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He was thinking about when it would wear off when he felt a sharp pain in his rear.

"What, what are you doing?" He stammered.

He looked back to see Loki inserting his helmet into him.

"Shut up! Stop your questions, just take it."

Thor's head fell back onto the rug. Loki pushed one of the horns further inside him. Thor grabbed clumps of the rug with both of his hands. It hurt, but that didn't mean he wanted Loki to stop.

"Urgh", Thor moaned.

"That's right", Loki soothed, "Relax into it."

So Thor did. He felt himself getting moist between the thighs and sweaty on the forehead. Loki wasn't inserting it too far in, just enough to hurt a little. He wanted to arouse Thor, not to injure him. The next time he looked back, Loki was masturbating. Thor couldn't really see all that much, but he could see how big Loki was. He couldn't look away from his brother's fat cock. Loki caught him staring and smiled, "Later, then you can have me."

Thor suddenly had a burst of adrenaline. He felt strong again. He wasn't weak and his head wasn't spinning. He stood up to face Loki, who raised an eyebrow.

"Down", Thor said.

Loki looked confused.

"I said, DOWN", Thor shouted. He held Loki's hair as he said it, just as Loki had done to him earlier. _What was going on? Was Thor going to attack him?_

"This must be phase two of the drug", Loki muttered. Thor raised his eyebrows so Loki carried on, "Phase one as you can probably already guess is dizziness, feeling weak, a spinning head, etc. But phase two is quite the opposite. It gives you energy, it can sometimes come out in the form of anger, makes you feel invincible."

For a moment, there was silence. Loki and Thor were just standing there, looking into each other's eyes. For the first time, Thor could see the pain in Loki. He could see someone who was always in his shadow. Odin never bragged about him.

Loki crushed his lips against Thor's. He knew that Loki had planned this whole evening, so what would happen if he gave something back? How would Loki react?

Thor pushed him onto the floor. Thor bent over him and grabbed his face with one hand. With the other, he licked his first finger and slid it into his hole. Loki jolted.

Thor grinned, "We have to make you nice and big if you're going to take me."

So Thor continued. He kept pressing his fingers into Loki, moving them around inside him. The noises Loki was making alone gave Thor an erection. After a while, he pulled his fingers out of Loki and forced them into his face.

"Lick them clean", he demanded.

Loki stared at Thor the whole time he did it. He used the tip of his tongue to trail over Thor's fingers and sucked them as he was finishing.

"Good", Thor evaluated, "Now stand up."

He pushed Loki against a wall and ripped off his robes. He ordered Loki to do the same to him so that they were both naked. Thor held both of Loki's hands above his head on the wall.

He held his penis with his other hand and wiggled it around Loki's opening before entering. This made Loki jump a little. He had an excited smile plastered on his face. Thor slowly started sliding his cock into him. Loki sighed in relief. Thor picked up the pace. Their breathing was rhythmical. His balls were bouncing against Loki's arse and Thor could feel himself getting close again.

In, out, in, out. Thor had never felt anything like this. He knew it was morally wrong, but it felt _so_ right. He didn't ever want to stop.

By now, he couldn't even hear Loki moaning. Thor kept pounding, his penis throbbing. He kept going until his brother couldn't take it anymore. They both fell onto the floor, Thor still in Loki.

Thor woke up.

"I remember", he said, looking from the floor up to Loki.

"Yeah, I was impressed by your stamina."

Thor shook his head and got up to leave when Loki stopped him, "Where are you going?"

"Bed", Thor replied bluntly. It was obvious that they had missed the feast.

"Well, why don't we, I don't know?"

Thor raised an eyebrow.

Loki shrugged his shoulders and continued, "Go for round two?"

Thor laughed and grabbed his hand, "Come with me."


End file.
